Gemini
by SmileRen
Summary: -Summary is still in progress-
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Abel Hargreaves

Ronald Deming took a moment steel himself for what was to take place before entering his daughter, Lenora's room. His daughter lay there, her face filled with an exhausted form of joy, how it hurt him to deliver the news that would destroy that joy. "Lenora, my dear...I am filled with regret to tell you, that your child didn't make it" he stated somberly. Lenora gasped, it had been only that very morning that she had given birth to her long-awaited child, though her baby had been born earlier than expected.

Could it be true? Surely not!

"I'm sorry my dear, but the child stopped breathing shortly after you went to sleep." Ronald said, it pained him deeply to watch his daughter cry into her hands, and for what? The child hadn't truly died that day, but in a sense, it had. She would never know who her beloved mother was, or her grandfather.

Abel Hargreaves had been a tiny child, the beginning of a red mane starting on her slightly rounded face, the child didn't cry out as Ronald had wrapped it in a soft blanket and had given the child to his trusted maid, a Miss Kevyn, whom had worked for him for many years.

It had been only a few hours after the baby was born that Ronald had received word that his daughter's husband, Alexis Hargreaves's sister, Augusta had given birth to her own brothers child that very same morn. A boy, who was due much to early, and like Abel, it was a miracle that he had survived outside of his mother's womb.

"Surely you jest, it cannot be true, please, tell me this is a tale and not the truth," Lenora pleaded with her father, tears raining down her face as she begged. Ronald turned away, wiping his own stray tear as he left his daughter there to mourn. For the sake of his granddaughter, no one must know that she lives.

His beloved grandchild, Abel...for her safety she'd be raised as a servant in her own household, happily oblivious to her Noble Blood, never knowing that her father was the devil incarnated, that she had a brother who had been born at the same time with only one second difference.

Cain, a truly cursed name. Alexis was a cruel man, to name his child after the first man to ever kill a relative.

However, no matter how many times Ronald attempted to convince himself that there was nothing he could do for the boy, that he couldn't help him because he was already within that man's clutches, he knew deep within his heart that this wasn't true.

He didn't want Abel anywhere near Cain, the product of the forbidden union of brother and sister

Miss Kevyn had promised to take care of the child, and though on the certificate of its birth, Ronald had changed the gender of the child written on the birth certificate, changing it to a boy and not a girl. That day, a child named Abel Hargreaves died, and a child named Alma Kevyn was born.

Closing the door behind him, Ronald slacked against it, sighing loudly, "May she live a happy life as but a maids daughter, my dear Alma." He said, taking a moment to gather himself before walking away from the room where his daughters audible sobs could be heard.

_As long as I'm alive,_ Ronald vowed_, that monster will never get his hands on my granddaughter._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**

**SmileRen:** This chapter was a joint cooperation with LovinoMargarita so I can't take credit for everything. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my oc.**  
**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 2: Tragedy

**Five years later:**

Ronald Deming sat within his study, weeping silently. It was the worst thing that could have happened since the morning he'd falsely told his daughter that her beloved child had died just mere hours after her birth.

Dead. His beloved daughter Lenora was dead. And Ronald knew exactly who was responsible for her death.

That blasted husband of her's, Alexis Hargreaves!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX**

It was a particularly muggy day in August when Alexis Hargreaves' wife, Lenora, passed away. Unbeknownst to doctors at the time, but a certain level of poison had been administered through food, and though medical science at the time couldn't find out just how she died, they were none the wiser as to who might have poisoned her.

Not to say that some people weren't suspicious, but no one dared to say what they thought the day of the funeral as Lord Alexis and his son Cain stood beside the casket, and Lenora's father Ronald.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Alexis said to Ronald, his face stoic. If a passerby were to see his face then, they might categorize it as pain well hidden behind a mask, but to the knowing individual, they would see that he felt no regret over her death.

"She was your wife, so some concern if not for her sake. She loved you," Ronald whispered, his eyes going from his daughters face to that of the man beside him.

"Forgive me if I look otherwise, but I do not want to cause my son any more reason to feel sorrow," Alexis said, neither had to look to know that the young Hargreaves child was sobbing beside them. The poor boy had known his step mother since he was able to walk and talk, though he was too young to realize she was not his real mother.  
He'd been so attached to the woman who'd come to him with all the love in her heart, not knowing he was replacing a child that he had no knowledge of.

"Poor child," Ronald mumbled, though he knew full well that worse things could, and would befall that poor boy. A boy named Cain.

Alma stood beside her mum as they wept for the fallen lady of the household. Though Alma was but a servants daughter, lady Lenora had been kind and would talk and play with Alma when she had free time. Alma knew from a young age that lady Lenora was a kind woman.

Knowing this, Alma couldn't help but cry as her mother gently hugged her. Drying her tears with a handkerchief, Ms. Kevyn told Alma everything would be alright. That lady Lenora was in a better place.

"But…but-"

"Hush child," Ms. Kevyn said, a gentle look on her face. She too had cried, but she dried her eyes so as not to worry Alma.

Alma nodded solemnly and looked around, there had to be several hundred people here mourning lady Lenora, as she had many friends in her short life. Among the people, Alma noticed, stood a small boy beside the casket.

Not thinking, she started forward, away from her mum and towards the boy. Somehow she knew he was weeping for lady Lenora, and felt bad.

"Don't cry," She said, touching his shoulder, he turned to her, tears and snot dribbling down his tiny face. She wiped his tears with her handkerchief as her mum had done to her not moments ago, "It'll be alright." She said, trying to muster up some sort of adult look so as to confirm what she had said. "Lady Lenora's in a better place. My mum said she's in heaven, and it's a grand place."

Cain stared at her for a moment, shocked by her red hair, dual colored eyes and her speech. Was she really in a better place, he wondered. How could she leave him behind!? Tears bubbled up once more and he sobbed, Alma gently hugged him, patting his back, mumbling 'shh,' and 'it's alright,' trying to calm him down.

That's when Alexis turned his focus away from his father in law and saw the child standing beside his own, a girl with deep red hair cut to just above her shoulders was patting Cain's back and acting motherly to the boy.

Something clicked in his head, something that would have been better left dead. Abel? He reached out for the child suddenly as a voice called out, "Alma dear, come here,"

Turning to see who the voice came from, an older looking woman stopped a few feet away from the casket and the people surrounding it. The child in question, Alma, patted Cain one more time and gave him her handkerchief before saying good-bye and walking over to the woman.

Thinking for a moment, Alexis snapped his fingers. "Riff, take Cain back to the estate, I need to talk with Ronald."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X**

Ronald closed the door to his study, not sure what exactly Alexis had planned to discuss, but in the back of his mind he knew. He'd known the instant Alexis saw Alma with Cain. He himself had been unsure of what exactly might happened the second Alexis reached for the child.

But now there was no easy way to avoid it without giving him all the more reason to be suspicious. Sucking in a breath, he turned to see Alexis watching out the window.

"I saw something interesting just now, and I would assume you know what I'm talking about." Alexis said, his hands behind his back where Ronald could see.

"Other than my daughter, no, I suppose I don't know," Ronald said, locking away all he knew of the Alma child in the farthest reaches of his mind.

"Alma, that was her name correct?" Alexis asked, turning his head slightly away from the window so that he could see Ronald from the corner of his eye. Something malevolent hung there in his gaze.

"You're asking about the maids daughter?" Ronald asked, faking a look of disbelief, "It's a funeral, I don't suppose you would outright go looking for hired help. Honestly-"

"Let's not play games Ronald, you know what I mean. Her hair, it's a mass of flames, just waiting to destroy something." Alexis cracked a slight smile, "Already it's destroyed the fragile bond that kept her hidden."  
"What?"

"Oh, do excuse my rudeness, I was thinking for a moment, that she looks awfully familiar. Hmm, where have I seen her before?" he wondered aloud, a sort of mock joy in his discovery making him taunt the old man.

"I beg your pardon, but I don't suppose you're thinking that she looks Cain are you?" Ronald bit back a snide remark about Alexis bedding more than two women already, and instead thought of something better. "Though you have only had the joy of raising one child, I can assure you that all children look similar with their chubby cheeks and pleasant disposition at that age."

"What age might that be?" Alexis asked, the corner of his eyes watching Ronald's response. "She's six years old." Ronald lied through his teeth with a convincing enough face, he hoped Alexis would buy the lie.

"…I see. I suppose you're probably right." Alexis left the window and walked towards Ronald, to the door an turned around for the briefest of moments. "Should I learn otherwise," the tiniest of whispers carrying such a deadly threat, "then I will take the child back, and your life will pay the forfeit for such a heinous lie."

A smile, and then Alexis left through that very door and shut it behind him. Ronald stood there, on guard, for a minute, two tops, releasing a held breath that he forgot he had been holding. His heart beat wildly in his chest, for a moment… he thought Alexis would kill him. Surely he would if he ever learned of the fact that Abel Hargreaves lives.

"I have to stop this…" he said, going to his desk and pulling out a drawer where a small carved wooden box lay. "Please let this work."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX**

**SmileRen: **And that's a wrap. Once again, this was a joint chapter co created with LovinoMargarita!


	3. Chapter 3

**SmileRen:** Please review.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my oc.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I admit," Jizabel said whilst leaning against a shovel, already he was deep in the thin grave hand had just about reached the destined point of that nights plot. "This wasn't how I imagined my evening Father. I wonder, why exactly am I plundering a child's grave? One dead so long as five years would have decomposed passed the point of revival surely."

"It's not a matter of revival Jizabel, I merely need to confirm some things," Alexis said, standing over the grave, watching as his eldest son dug into the grave once more only to strike something hidden in the dirt.  
They had come to do exactly what it looked like, digging up the grave of Abel Hargreaves in order to ascertain whether or not the child's corpse was really inside, and from there...

Kneeling over and brushing some dirt aside, Jizabel unearthed the fairly small coffin, grabbing the handles he lifted it from the ground and placed it beside the mouth of the hole. Alexis wore a mask as he opened it, bits of dirt fell into the empty cloth bed of the coffin, just the silk sheets that one would lie in were wrapped inside of the coffin.

The hints of a smirk were hidden, but Alexis couldn't help but feel a bit of joy as he realized what this meant. His son, no, his forgotten child hadn't died that day five years prior. To which he then stood, he had business to discuss with Ronald Deming, first thing in the morning no less.

-0-0-

Like clockwork, just as he had said, Alexis arrived at eight o'clock on the dot, the Deming household had not expected him and immediately called upon Ronald for instruction.

"Bring him to my study," Ronald said with an absolute calm that one might think this visit was merely routine, but within his bosom Ronald's heart was beating erratically. He knew not why Alexis chose to visit the very next day, but knew it would have consequences.

"Aren't we a bold one," Alexis said, the hints of a smile on his mask, the paradox of a man stopped just before the desk where Ronald sat. "Lying about the death of Abel Hargreaves, lying about death records, covering up something so small and unnoticed in such an extravagant way. I applaud you in your own right, had you not slipped up I would have been none the wiser. But it would appear your hard work was all for naught."

"What are you talking about?" Ronald struggled to look calm and in control, but it felt as if the beating of his heart was audible for all to hear.

"Why, still acting like you didn't lie? Tut tut Ronald, I already know my child lives, though I admit I know not where or how this had not reached my ears till now." Alexis said.

"What exactly are you planning? The child is not yours to parent." Ronald did his best not to stutter as he said the words, standing abruptly and coming face to face with Alexis, who now smirked.

"So you think. Ronald, I have a proposition for you. Should you accept, you will be allowed to live, if not, then I think you know what will happen."

"Are you threatening me? In my own home no less!"

"Where is the child?"

"None of your goddamned business," Ronald glared at Alexis from a few inches away, he couldn't let Alexis know where the child was, he had to lead Alexis off the trail somehow.

"I'll ask you once more, where is my child?" He asked.

"Far away from the likes of you-"

The blade had been hidden in an interior pocket of the outer coat that Alexis wore, it was no longer or deadlier than a letter opener, but that's all Ronald knew. Alexis knew exactly what he was doing as he slashed the small blade across the extent of Ronald's chest, shallow cuts along his upper arms and one side of his chest. Through the cuts in the clothing you would be able to see what tiny scratches they were, and as Alexis withdrew the tiny blade into his pocket he nodded to Ronald.

"What?" Ronald gasped, unsure of what exactly had happened.

"I'd say I'd give you time to reconsider your choice, but you've become such a hindrance on my work that I decided you'd be better off a corpse. Farewell, Ronald." The way he said it was so snide, so knowing, that even though Ronald had seen what had happened, he still wasn't able to fathom what had indeed occurred.

Only Alexis would know that the blade had been tipped with the same deadly and untraceable poison that had been Lenora's undoing. Shutting the door behind him, Alexis took his leave of the Deming household.

Ronald gasped, it had been only a few fragile seconds since Alexis had left and already he was feeling weak. His legs shook uncontrollably and his pulse raced as he took a few shaky steps forward only to fall to the hard floor. His hands refused to work, the overall movement was barely a twitch as he grasped forward, trying to move.

Suddenly his lungs refused to hold air, they no longer contracted of withheld his breath as he gapped at the window just before him. Alexis! What have you done! Opening his mouth he could hardly form the words. "Le..nora… forgive me!" I couldn't protect your child… I'm sorry.

That day, not even twenty four hours after the death of Lenora Deming did her father, Ronald Deming, die of similar circumstances. Though that truly happened is still unknown to the general public.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX**

"Take this to the Deming household, this should bring the workers some clarity," Alexis said, his head propped up on one hand as he handed the letter to the manservant currently in his study. "And do be quick about it."

"Yes sir," The servant said, leaving the room as quickly as she had been summoned. None of the servants of the Hargreaves estate liked to linger in Alexis's presence; they all knew what he was capable of, though none dared to speak a word against him for fear of his rebuttal.

Letting out a private smile he extracted the knife from the drawer of his desk. A mere three days had passed since the death of Ronald Deming, and in that time the Deming household had been caught in an uproar that only a guarantee could solve. Work had been hard to come by for many people these days, and with the death of their boss, nearly two hundred people were out of work.

Though Alexis had a plan, hiring each and every one of them, he would conduct an underground investigation of every worker of the Deming household in order to find out just where his lost child was, and if his suspicions were correct, then maybe killing the only man with all the answers wouldn't have been for naught.  
Either way, Alexis would find his child, even at the cost of nearly two hundred lives.

-0-0-

It was a week before all of the servants had begun work at the Hargreaves household, each and every one of them had been given time to grieve, and to them it was a kind break given to them by their new employer. To Alexis, it was time to gather all the necessary tools for the investigation.

Using the underground market he'd obtained everything he would need, and even some he didn't need, not that he hadn't been planning for when he'd find his child. It would only be a matter of time.

"Now Alma, please do your best, if you make any mistakes I'm not sure how lord Alexis will take it, so best be careful alright?" Ms. Kevyn said, tying the ribbon around Alma's shirt collar, the young girl nodded, the last thing she wanted to do was make her mum angry.

"Good," her mum said, standing up to her full height and led Alma out the door to the servant's eating hall.

It was a week after that very day that two servants went missing under strange circumstances.

-0-0-

A month had passed, and in which time, a total of fifteen servants had disappeared from the Hargreaves household. It wasn't long before all the servants, both Hargreaves and former Deming, realized it was only the Deming servants going missing.

Rumors spoken only in secrecy were muttered in the tiniest voice only in the most hidden places of the Hargreaves estate. Though none of the servants truly knew what was happening, none dared quit for fear that they too might go missing.

All they could hope for was that they too might not vanish in the depths of the night like the others.

-0-0-

Alexis tsked in distaste. Twenty servants already and none knew a thing about that night five years ago. Truly this was a detestable job to do, but no one was more suited, or trusted enough to do it other than Alexis himself.  
"Take the body away Jizabel, someplace well hidden, and not just the unwalked pathways of London am I clear?" He didn't need to see Jizabel to know he would carry out the job.

"Yes father," Came his voice from behind, he crept close to the servants body, no older than thirty the woman hung my the chains on her wrists from the wall, her arms had popped out of socket hours ago and now her half dead corpse merely slouched against the wall.

Maybe the next servant would know, or maybe it'd continue to be a wild goose chase for the remainder of the following months. When he would find a lead he didn't know, but the day he picked Ms. Kevyn, he knew he would finally find what he was looking for.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

**SmileRen:** And that's a wrap. Most of the credit goes to LovinoMargarita **:)**


End file.
